The University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (UNC-CH) has a long history of outstanding biomedical research across many different departments in the School of Medicine and the College of Arts and Sciences. In recent years, the number of laboratories with a primary emphasis in developmental biology has increased significantly. To support the training efforts of these laboratories, we are submitting this revised application for an Institutional NRSA to fund the proposed Developmental Biology Training Program at UNC-CH. Thirty-four faculty members across ten different academic units have agreed to participate as mentors in this training program. These participating laboratories encompass a wide range of research projects in a broad spectrum of models that include plant, invertebrate, and vertebrate model organisms. They are united by a strong interest in addressing fundamental questions in developmental biology. The Training Program is designed with selection criteria and review procedures that will maintain a high caliber of both pre- and post-doctoral trainees. The Program will encourage preceptors to provide scientific guidance and mentorship in their trainees' scientific careers. In addition to academic requirements, trainees will also participate in a variety of extracurricular activities, such as a journal club and an annual research symposium. These activities will allow them to learn about other relevant research and provide them with opportunities to present their own work, thus contributing to their future success as scientists. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]